Evie's Somewhat Subtle Revenge
by EvelynC.O
Summary: **COMPLETED** Was The Perfect Life. I've changed the plot some. After Evie and Rick have a big fight about Evie's past, she's out to show him just how wrong he is, which just might include little bit of making him jealous...;-) PLz R&R! ^_^
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing.(Man, that bites.)  
  
*Author's Note* -Okay, so I changed my mind. . .hey, it's a woman's prerogative to change her mind, you know! Yes, this wuz my first fic, but I've fixed it up and reposted it! I changed the title and summary because I'm changing the story a bit! Actually, I'm changing the plot A LOT  
  
I WILL get on with the story, but, first, I need to get some things off of my chest.  
  
First off, Caitlin'02: I do NOT appreciate you reviewing just to say that you came up with this idea first and so on. That is just a bit childish, don't you think? I'm terribly sorry that you came up with it first and people are using it, but COME ON. It's a good idea. You'd think that you'd be happy with at least THAT fact. . .  
  
Secondly, to all who have done so: Please, do not review just to say that you don't like the story. And please don't criticize on stupid things, ESPECIALLY without helping the situation at all. If you read the box below in the reviewing page, it says to help the writer and stuff on fixing the story, not to say how stupid things are. Remember that this is a fan fiction; things are not going to be the way that things are in real life- hints the word "fiction". That's actually kind of the point.  
  
Third (and this is a good one): Thank you to all who liked the story and reviewed it 4 me! I luv ya! ;-)  
  
*Ahem*, terribly sorry, but I just HAD to say those things. And, I'm also sorry that I had not updated since. . .well. . .a LONG time ago. But, now I'm going to do better.  
  
*One last thing* (Also, not a bad or evil one): I know why I seem to have Alex's four-year-oldism a bit off. See, my neice just turned 5 years old and she has the mentality of a 3rd grader. I get a little confused because of it. I'm not used to being around regular 4 year olds, I'm afraid. Anywayz, I'll try to do better. ^_^  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
In the bay window of her bedroom watching the rain pour down outside sat Evelyn O'Connell. She had been married only five years to the man of her dreams, Rick O'Connell, and life was good. Her son, Alex, at only four and one-half years old was an angel. Well.most of the time, but that was beside the point. The point was that Evelyn loved her life as it was, and as far as she was concerned it could stay that way for all eternity.  
  
She then saw her husband's car pull into the driveway. She smiled slightly as she thought about how much her husband loved his car. Then she rolled her eyes and left her seat at the window and hopped down the stairs to greet her husband at the doorway.  
  
"Hey, Hun!" Rick met her at the doorway with an enormous grin.  
  
"Hello, Darling." She answered him before he stole a kiss from her, which to both of them didn't last near as long as wanted because they were interrupted by their son.  
  
"Daddy!" The small child yelled happily as he ran over to his father.  
  
Rick let go of his wife, a little too willingly Evie thought, and picked Alex up when he reached him.  
  
"Hey, buddy! How are you?"  
  
"I fine! I wan show ya sometin'!" Alex answered.  
  
"What?" Rick asked as he put his son down and followed him into the study, which was full of books just like every other room in the entire house.  
  
Alex went to a chair in which he had previously been sitting and picked up a rather large book that read on the cover in ancient Egyptian, "The Book of Lost Souls." "Where does Evie get this stuff?" Rick thought to himself.  
  
"Look!" Alex said opening the book up upside-down and pointing to a picture, "It says here that 'ccordin' to Ancient Egyptian beliefs, lots of the normal gypts' souls were lost and never made it to rein-" He stopped for a minute trying to think of the right way to pronounce the word. Then he continued, pronouncing it wrong, "carnatin--Yeah, that's it: reincarnatin in the next life. Mum tol' me."  
  
"Well, that's very interesting, son." Rick said rubbing his son's head and messing up his hair. "Just like his mother." Rick thought smiling.  
  
"Dad!" Alex yelled playfully.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Evelyn had just finished putting dinner in the oven. Jonathan's birthday was the next day and she knew that he would be out all that night partying and "having fun" with his hoodlum friends, so she decided that they would have just a tiny bit of a party that night. She was cooking roast goose, Jonathan's favorite, and baking a cake.  
  
"Mail call!" Rick called jokingly as he walked into the clean kitchen.  
  
"What do we have? More bills, I assume." Evie said, more to herself than to Rick.  
  
"Yup. Bill, bill," he called as he read the envelopes and then put them on the kitchen table, "bill, bill.what's this?"  
  
"Hmm? What is it?" Evie asked him as she went to sit next to him at the table.  
  
He had come across a letter and was now reading it with much interest.  
  
"What?" Evie said, almost yelling now as she watched her husband, who had ignored her.  
  
He mouthed the words as he read and then, he began chuckling in disbelief.  
  
"What?" Evie repeated as she grabbed the letter from his grasp. And read:  
  
Dearest Evelyn,  
  
I saw you at the museum just the other day and it reminded me of all  
of the times we had had. I haven't been able to stop thinking about  
you since all those years ago when you broke it off with me. I still  
don't understand why you did. I only hope that you aren't married now,  
Evelyn. I only hope there's still a chance.If there is, then meet me  
at The Café on Friday at noon.  
Love,  
  
Robert  
  
Evie gasped when she finished reading the letter. Rick still chuckled slightly and she didn't understand why.  
  
"What is so funny?" She asked him.  
  
"Robert, huh?" He said, still smiling a bit.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So, what's the story on him?"  
  
"Well, we were engaged and-" She was cut off by Rick's burst of laughter. "What?"  
  
"Nothing-it's just-well,"  
  
"What?" She had now become angered by his amusement at this.  
  
"Well, you-uh-you were engaged, huh?"  
  
"Yes, I was! What's so funny about that?"  
  
"Well, what happened?" He asked still grinning. She could see him about to laugh again and felt her face getting hot. She didn't dare let him see her blushing; he would only laugh harder. So, she got up angrily and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"What? What'd I say?" Rick yelled alarmed, from the kitchen.  
  
"Oooh!" She breathed.  
  
"What?" He asked her again now following her into the living room.  
  
"Yes, we were engaged for about a year. And then I broke up with him."  
  
"Why? What'd he do?" His voice was now in a sarcastic tone, which only made Evelyn angrier.  
  
"I don't remember why! I just did!"  
  
"Uh-huh," And with that, Rick thought he was done with the conversation. But, he was far from done.  
  
"You-you aren't the least bit jealous? At all?"  
  
"Jealous? Of him? Yeah, right. You don't even remember why you broke up with him. Why should I be jealous?"  
  
"What do you think? That I had no life before I met you? Do you think I was nothing but a-but a-a book worm?" She asked him, and although it was a rhetorical question, he answered, "No, I didn't say that, but-" The sentence wasn't finished because Evelyn had cut right into it, "Well, let me tell you something, Mr. O'Connell, I had a life, and it was much better off without you! Robert was perfect for me! In fact, there couldn't have been a better match. Ask Jonathan!"  
  
And there it was, out in the open, before she even knew what she had said. She hadn't meant it. Of coarse, she hadn't meant it. But, she had said it and seeing as how stubborn she is she wouldn't under any circumstances take it back.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Yeah.a bit of a boring and short chapter. But, that's okay! Please review! ^_^ Oh, and by the way. . .Reviewing each chapter separately makes it so much more fun! (I know, sometimes we get lazy and just don't wanna do it. . .but. . .plz?) 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Again, I own no one. Well, except for Robert and couple of other people, but I don't own any of the awesome characters. (And it still bites!)  
  
A/N: My new co-author for this fan-fic is Marybug6. So, know that I'm getting much help on this from her. She's come up with some of the witty things and I wanted to make sure I put that in so she doesn't get mad at me. (If you know what I mean ^_^)  
  
Rick was angry now, and as far as he was concerned he was going to show Evie that she was out of line in all due time, but for now he was going to play with her mind a little.  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Yes, really!" She swallowed hard, seeing his beautiful blue eyes gleaming. "What is he thinking?", She thought to herself. She knew him all too well, but now she couldn't tell what it was he was going to do.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You want it, you got it!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean if you think you'd be better off without me, then that's the way we'll go."  
  
"No! That's not what I-It's not-Oooh!" What was this man talking about? Something was extremely wrong here. "I knew it! I knew I shouldn't have- have-married you!" She felt herself beginning to cry, but held it back. "I wish I would have stayed with my first instincts: You are a complete scoundrel!"  
  
"Oh, really, so you shouldn't have married me?" Okay, so, the whole playing with her mind thing was over with.  
  
"No, I shouldn't have!"  
  
"Well, I shouldn't have saved your prissy little butt in the first place! I could have just let you go off and get yourself killed, you know. The only reason I was with you in the first place was because you got me out of that hellhole of a jail."  
  
"Well, that's funny because I don't remember you saying any of that before!"  
  
"Yes, well, whatever I said before, you just forget about!"  
  
"I-" She was about to object to that statement, but then she thought better of it. "Fine!"  
  
"Fine!" Rick called back to her. He was stubborn too, and wasn't going to let her win him over like she'd done for the last five years.  
  
"Fine!" She called again now stomping her way to the front door.  
  
"Fine!" He called again turning around to walk in the other direction.  
  
"Fine!" She called again as she swung the front door open, walked through it, and slammed it behind herself.  
  
Rick turned around automatically and started toward the door, but then he stopped himself and stomped upstairs where he saw Alex sitting at the very top looking very sad and confused.  
  
"Alex? What are you doing here?"  
  
He sniffled and started, "Daddy, do you hate Mummy?"  
  
"What? No, of coarse not, bud."  
  
"Does she hate you?"  
  
"No. I mean-" Rick had no idea of what to say. It was the first time he and Evelyn had had such a big fight. They had never yelled so much at each other and Rick couldn't imagine what his son was going through. "Alex, son, let's go get ready you ready for bed."  
  
"Dad, it only seven 'clock."  
  
"Oh, yeah." Rick looked at the grandfather clock that stood in the hallway. Yep, it was 7:02, and Alex didn't usually go to bed until 8:00. What was he going to do now?  
  
"Uh," Rick suggested, "Why don't we go downstairs and get something to eat?"  
  
"Kay, Dad."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
When Evelyn had stormed outside, she had bumped into Jonathan who, being so drunk, fell and pulled Evie down with him.  
  
"Might you watch where you're going?" Evelyn yelled angrily as she jumped back up from the ground.  
  
"Evie?" Jonathan said a bit drunkenly. Evie could tell that Jonathan wasn't too drunk because his slur was very subtle, but also that he was going to be a bit hung-over in the morning. "What are you doing here? Outside, I mean."  
  
"I'm going."  
  
"Going where?"  
  
"I-I don't know. I'm just going."  
  
"Ahh. So, the two love birds have finally had a quarrel, eh?" Jonathan had a strange way of knowing things about Evie. She found it frightening at times, and found it even more frightening when he was drunk seeing as how he seemed so out of it.  
  
"Jonathan, how did you-oh, never mind. Yes. And I'm going, and I'll be back tomorrow for my things!"  
  
"Your things? Oh, come now, it couldn't have possibly been all that bad." Surely, she was overreacting. That just seemed like his "baby" sister.  
  
"Well, it was! And I don't need you to tell me it isn't because you know you always win me over and I want to stay angry for once!"  
  
"Yes well, all right, Evie. All right. But, you do know that its going to be getting late soon, and," but Jonathan didn't know how to finish his sentence, so Evie cut in.  
  
"What are you doing home so early anyway, Jonathan?"  
  
"I remember you told me to be here and for some reason, for once, I've listened. And now I find you leaving."  
  
"Well, there's food in the oven and have a nice night, Jonathan." She said the last word turning around and walking down the steps.  
  
"Yes, you too." But, Jonathan knew very well that Evie was not going to have a "nice night" and she did too.  
  
She walked out to her car and then drove away thinking about just that as Jonathan walked into the house and smelled at an instant the smell of burning goose coming from the kitchen.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Well that's all, folks! Hope you liked it! And, I have two words for you people: RE VIEW. (Okay, okay, so Review is just one word, but making it two just sounded better.) 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the movie. . .or the characters. . .lady-da. . .di- da. . .di-da. . .  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
"Hello?" Jonathan yelled as he ran into the kitchen and opened up the oven. A huge cloud of smoke instantly hit his face.  
  
"Is anyone here?" He called again. He reached into the oven, barehanded, being the drunken man that he was and then yelled instantly when he burned himself. Because of which, by the way, he quickly sobered. "Aaah! Bloody Hell!" He went on cursing and such while running to the sink to put his hand in some cold water.  
  
"O'CONNELL! WHERE THE BLOODY HE-"  
  
"What do you need, Jonathan?" Rick asked, walking casually into the kitchen. "Jonathan! What are you doing? Why's there smoke everywhere?" He yelled, fanning the smoke, which was now covering the room, from his face.  
  
"Why do you think, O'Connell? Evie left something in the oven!"  
  
Rick opened one of the drawers and pulled out an oven mitt and put it on. (*A/N*- Can you even imagine Rick wearing an oven mitt? Lol)  
  
He pulled out the goose quickly and put it on top of the stove, then closed the oven and shut it off. The goose was, of coarse, burnt to an absolute crisp and completely black all over.  
  
"Why didn't you take it out, Jonathan?" Rick yelled, walking over to the kitchen window and opening it.  
  
"Don't you think I tried that?" He yelled back. "Look at my hand!" He said, holding it up. It was at least a second-degree burn on all of his fingers and part of his palm.  
  
Rick gave a slight disgusted look and went back out of the kitchen to find his son, who he had left just moments ago.  
  
"Oh, of coarse. Just leave Jonathan. He'll be fine tending to his own burn. That's right, Rick! Don't mind me!" He yelled, just loud enough for Rick to hear, although he was never the less ignored.  
  
"What happened, Dad? Did Unc Jon Jon get burnded?" Alex, who had been standing just about 10 feet away from the kitchen door holding his teddy bear, asked.  
  
"Yeah, son. He did. But, he'll be all right."  
  
"Sure. I'll be al right," Jonathan mumbled, "I'll just die from loss of blood, is all." But, no one heard him.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, Alex. I'm sure."  
  
Jonathan rolled his eyes at that.  
  
"So, do you still want that snack?" Rick asked.  
  
"Kay."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Evelyn walked up to her best friend's doorway and knocked hard on it a few times. It had started pouring and by the time she'd reached the doorway, she was soaked. She knew she must have looked a mess, her make-up having been ruined by the rain and her hair being wild from the wind.  
  
When no one came to answer the door, she banged harder.  
  
"Wait just a minute! I'm coming!" The woman called from inside.  
  
She finally opened the door and was surprised to see her best friend standing in front of her.  
  
"Evie? What happened? Oh, come in, come in!" She said, opening the door wider and letting her friend in, then closing it behind her.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, Heather. I jus--well, I needed someone to talk to and I. . ." She trailed off.  
  
"Oh, it's quite all right." Heather said. Her eyebrows were furrowed with confusion and her dark brown eyes were glimmering with concern. "Now what's bothering you?"  
  
"Well," she started, telling Heather all about what had happened and what had started it all: that stupid letter.  
  
"Robert D'Lainey? That creep from college?"  
  
"Yes, D'Lainey."  
  
"Ooh, I *never* liked him. Couldn't understand for the life of me why you ever gave him the time of day."  
  
"Oh, that's right! You had never liked him. I'd completely forgotten."  
  
"Remember how much I used to make fun of him? He always had that stupid way of talking. Y'know, like he was the king of the world and controlled *everything*? Ooh, I couldn't *stand* that!" Heather laughed.  
  
"Yes, and I would always be so angry with you because you'd do it right when I was standing there!" Evelyn giggled at the mere thought.  
  
"I'm so glad you didn't end up marrying him! That would have been horrible! Hey, what made you guys break up, anyway?"  
  
"I told you that, didn't I? He didn't believe in my wanting to be an Egyptologist. He told me that I was supposed to stay at home to take care of *his* seven children! And to think, he hadn't even *proposed* yet!"  
  
"Oh, yeah. So, you told Rick that *that* guy was perfect for you?"  
  
"Well, I was angry. I hadn't even been thinking about what I'd said really."  
  
"Right. And then the whole thing just sort of blew up?"  
  
"Yes. I suppose I was overreacting a bit, but. . .he was acting as if I'd really had NO life before I'd met him! And he wasn't even jealous!"  
  
"Well, Evie, you'll just have to get him back for that."  
  
Evelyn looked up cautiously at her friend. Heather had always had a knack for getting revenge on people. It seemed that since school, she hadn't lost her edge. "How?" She asked.  
  
"Well," Heather started, "I'm not quite sure yet. But, we'll work out something tomorrow."  
  
"All right, well. I suppose I'd better be going then."  
  
"Going? But why?"  
  
"I don't want to be a bother."  
  
"You're never a bother, Evelyn. Especially since it's just my cat, Caesar, and I here. I'd like some human company, actually. I don't have an extra bed, but you're welcome to have this couch here, if you like. "  
  
"Okay." Evie smiled.  
  
"Would you like some tea?" Heather asked, standing up.  
  
"Oh, no, thank you. Actually, I'd just rather get to bed."  
  
"Oh, well, first, let's get you out of those wet clothes." She walked up the stairs and Evie followed.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"All right, son. Climb into bed." Rick said to Alex when they reached his bedroom.  
  
Alex did what his dad had said and got into his tiny blue bed.  
  
"Do you wanna hear a bed-time story?"  
  
Alex shook his head. "When's mummy come home?" He asked, pouting slightly.  
  
Rick's heart almost broke when he saw the look on his son's face. "I don't know, son."  
  
"Soon?"  
  
"I really can't say."  
  
"Oh. I miss her."  
  
Rick just looked at his son for a minute and then said, "Me too."  
  
"Nigh-nigh, Daddy." Alex said, turning over in his bed.  
  
"Night-night." He said, kissing Alex on the side of his head. He then headed out of the room, turning off the light and leaving the door slightly cracked.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Okay, all 4 now! I'll update soon! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own The Mummy or any of its characters. . .if I did, I'd be rich, now wouldn't I?  
  
*A/N* Thank you all so much 4 my reviews! I didn't think I'd get so many. (Yes, I know. . .it's not that many in the first place, but I got a lot of them on the first day of posting, which makes it a lot to me!) And I actually had this all done a while ago, but couldn't post because the site's upload thingy wuz down.. Anywayz, sooooo glad it's back up again!!  
  
I'm dedicating to all of my reviewers especially marybug6 and Nakhti because they both reviewed each chapter separately, toni~isis and nefertirioc because they both added me to their fave lists, and finally to oconnellsmummygirl because of this statement: "the best thing to do is warm your hands on the flames sent, tell yourself they're just bitter and jealous, and keep writing." That was very well put, I must say! And that is exactly what I intent to do from now on. ^_^  
  
Marybug6: Thanx so much 2 you for my reviews, dearest! They're so kind! And I can't wait to see u.oh, and happy birthday! Even though I prolly won't get this updated until tomorrow since fanfiction is screwed!! Well, I can't wait 2 see you! You'll be here on Sat., right? YAY!! Well, I hope your driving test goes well and all that.or.*went* well, since you're probably there right now. And 2 all that read and love mar's story, u must bow down 2 me because I'm letting her use my computer to update while she's here in CO on her little vacation! LOL, J/K. Not really, but a simple thanx might be nice. Hehe. Well, mary, all 4 now 2 you, m'dear. By the way, "What's bowling?" lololololololol. Your brother really is a wonder in himself, isn't he? Or . .more of a weirdo-yeah, that's the word!  
  
Nakhti, in response to your incredibly enjoyable reviews, which by the way didn't show up here on ff.net because it was screwy that day: You are a rather fun person, aren't you? Lol. Yes, I know what you mean. . .so sorry he wasn't there to save you! He's never where he's supposed to be, is he? Haha! Terribly sorry about the whole tea incident. I'm not English myself and even *I* can never pass up tea-I love it-and I should've thought about that. But, I was writing that part at around 1:00 A.M., so I'm sure you might be able to see how I could have forgotten. But, Evie will get her tea I this chapter! I made sure of it! And, I'm sorry to say that you'll see no evil henchmen, flying cars, nor a bit with a dog or rabbit in this chapter. Maybe in later chapters. After all, one can never quite tell with me! ^_^ And you hate cats? Even marybug's cat? Awe. . .but her cat's a sweetie! Right marybug? But, I do understand; allergies and all that.  
  
Oh, so sorry about the long A/N. . .I sometimes get carried away. But, I'm shutting up now. Well, not really shutting up because I have to write the story and-okay, seriously, I'm done.  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
"He said to meet you at The Café today?" Heather asked Evie as they sat in her kitchen the next morning drinking tea.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, Evie, you'll just have to meet him there." She said, smiling wickedly.  
  
Evie raised an eyebrow and smiled back at her friend. "I get what you're saying, but how is he to find out?"  
  
"Oh. You just leave that to me. I think I'll go over to your house today to get your things, Evie. You just stay here for the time being." She stood up, drank the last drop of her tea, and picked up her keys off of a nail on the wall.  
  
"Heather, you really are a genius about these things."  
  
"Oh, think nothing of it. I do this kind of thing all the time!" She winked and smiled when she finished her sentence, then grabbed a jacket and headed out the door.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Come on, Alex. Just one bite?" Rick pleaded with his son that morning to eat his oatmeal.  
  
"Dats yucky." Alex said, shaking his head.  
  
"It's the same thing you eat every morning." Rick said, almost whining now.  
  
"Mommy make it better." He answered, pouting with his bottom lip.  
  
Rick sighed loudly, putting the spoon back into Alex's oatmeal bowl and taking it over to the sink to be dumped out. He didn't really blame his son. He wouldn't have eaten it either.  
  
"I wouldn't worry about it, ol' chap." Jonathan said, eating his toast.  
  
"Why is that?" Rick said, rinsing his son's bowl.  
  
"Because, Evie'll be back today to get her things and then maybe. . .oh, I don't know. Alex will probably eat something then."  
  
"Evie's coming to get her things?" Rick said, a slight ring of anger in his voice.  
  
"Yes." He answered, nonchalantly.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, I don't know. It isn't all that much of a deal, is it?"  
  
"Yeah, Jonathan, just kinda. I can't believe she'd be *that* angry at me over a thing like that!"  
  
"Oh, it's nothing. She was just angry last night. I'm sure that by today the whole things pretty much blown over in her mind. . ."  
  
At this, Rick gave his brother-in-law a look as if to say, "Yeah, right."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
He held the look.  
  
"Oh, all right. Probably not, but if you apologize, it just might make a difference."  
  
"I guess it might."  
  
"Yes. What did the two of you have such an out about anyhow?"  
  
"Oh, she got this letter from some guy that she was engaged to or something and I just. . .well, I just kinda. . ."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I. . .I laughed at it, okay?"  
  
"You laughed at what?"  
  
"At the fact that she had a fiancé before me."  
  
"What in the world would you go and do a thing like that for?" Jonathan asked, his face one of total confusion.  
  
"I didn't do it on purpose, Jonathan! I just. . .it was just kind of weird, I guess. I'd never known about it or thought about it is all."  
  
"Aaah. You've got yourself in a bit of trouble there, partner."  
  
"What'd'ya mean?"  
  
"Well, Evie's always had a bit of a problem that way. No one ever thinks that of her and she sometimes get sick of it. And, you know her. She overreacts about some things already but that just adds to the mess."  
  
"Well, I'll just have to fix this today. Do you really think apologizing will help?"  
  
"It can't do any harm."  
  
He nodded. "Daddy, I hungy."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Son. Hey, how about a banana for breakfast?"  
  
Alex gave a look of both disapproval and disappointment.  
  
"Alex, I'm sorry, but it's either that or my oatmeal." "Banana."  
  
"That's what I figured." He peeled the banana for his son and then handed it to him.  
  
*Ding Dong* They all heard the familiar chime of the doorbell.  
  
"I'll get it." Rick said.  
  
"No, if it's Evie it'd be best that I got it. You know, to see what type of mood she is in and maybe I can prepare you or something."  
  
"Yeah. You're probably right."  
  
When Jonathan opened the door, it wasn't Evie that he saw, but instead it was her friend.  
  
"Oh, hello, Heather. I'm terribly sorry, but Evie isn't here at the moment." Jonathan had known Heather for quite some time and while he had always known her to be very pretty, but he also knew that she was definitely not his type.  
  
"Oh. I know that. Evie sent me here to get her things. She needs something to wear for her lunch this afternoon." She gasped when she finished her sentence and covered her mouth.  
  
"What lunch? With who?"  
  
"Oh. I wasn't supposed to say that." She was talking to herself, but it was loud enough for Jonathan to hear. She bit her lip slightly.  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"Well. . .I don't know. . .she said not to tell Rick."  
  
"But, I'm not Rick." He lowered his voice to almost a whisper. "Please tell me. I won't tell him."  
  
Jonathan knew very well that he was going to go into the kitchen and spill everything to Rick as soon as he got the chance. Heather knew this too and because this had been her plan, told him.  
  
"With Robert. You remember him, don't you?"  
  
"Yes. I remember the ol' fool. He wasn't very smart, talking to Evie the way that he did. Now, where is it going to be at?"  
  
"At The Café. But, remember, you promised that you wouldn't tell Rick."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I remember."  
  
"Now, where's Evie's room so I can get what I came for."  
  
"Oh. Right this way." He said, finally letting her into the house.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
When she'd left, Jonathan walked back downstairs to find Rick sitting in the living room messing around with his guns while Alex rocked back and forth on his rocking horse.  
  
"That was Heather."  
  
"Yeah, I know. She came to pick up Evie's things." Rick was in a bad mood and Jonathan could tell right away.  
  
"Well, I have some news for you."  
  
"Yeah, what is it?"  
  
"Well, it's not news that you're going to like, ol' boy."  
  
"Jonathan, just tell me what it is!"  
  
"All right, all right. There's no need to get your-"  
  
Seeing the death glare that he was getting from his brother-in-law, Jonathan chose to just get on with what he was supposed to be telling.  
  
"She's going to meet an old boyfriend of hers today at The Café."  
  
"She's what?" He said, putting down his gun.  
  
"Yes, I know."  
  
"I can't believe she'd do that! She-" Suddenly, Rick started chuckling softly. He picked his gun back up.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I get it. It's all some sort of trick to get me jealous."  
  
"Oh, I should've known that. And I wouldn't doubt it if Heather was the one to bring up the idea, either."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"She just does that a lot, is all. It's sort of a trademark of hers."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Well, what are you going to do?"  
  
"I'm not letting her get me. I'll just have to go there today and give her a piece of my mind."  
  
"I'm not too sure about that."  
  
"You don't have to be."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Not my best-written chapter ever, I must say . . . Don't worry about Rick giving her a "piece of his mind". Evie will get what she's after. . .eventually. . .^_^ And I know there wasn't much Evie, but all will show in good time. Please Review if u want me to continue! Luv ya!  
  
EvelynC.O (Evelyn Carnahan O'Connell. Just thought I'd clear that up ;-)!) 


	5. Chapter 5 very short lol

Disclaimer: *in a whisper* Okay, okay. I don't own The Mummy.but let's keep that on the down low, shall we?  
  
*A/N*~I love love LOVE my reviewers! U are all so sweet! Some of you didn't come back for the rest, but. . .I'm not complaining or anything. . .*ahem* lol. J/K. Really, I'm just messin' wit ya! Hmm. . .no long notes this time, I'm afraid. I'm just going to get right into the story. Is that all right? GOOD! No, really. . .I. . .okay I'm done now.  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
"It's all set, Evie." Heather said as she walked through the front door.  
  
"What happened when you got there?" Evie had been sitting in Heather's living room reading a book when she'd come in.  
  
"Well, luckily, Jonathan answered the door. I just happened to accidentally slip out something about your meeting with Robert for lunch." She was taking off her coat and hat and hanging them up in the coat closet. "Of coarse, Jonathan just *begged* it out of me and I just *couldn't* resist any longer."  
  
"Yes, and Jonathan can't keep a secret to save his life. He even told me that Rick was going to propose, so it was no surprise when he did."  
  
"Exactly. So, it's all set. Rick will definitely be there today at noon." She shook her eyebrows to emphasize her statement.  
  
"Good." Evie did the same.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Jonathan, stay here and watch Alex." Rick said, walking into the living room where Jonathan sat watching his nephew on his rocking horse.  
  
He turned around and started towards the front door when Jonathan asked, "Rick, what exactly are you going to do? I don't want you to go and get yourself in trouble."  
  
"Would you stop saying that, Jonathan? I'm just going to go there and tell Evelyn that there's no point in trying to get me jealous of *that* guy. From what you've told me about him, I can already see that there's no way he's even Evie's type."  
  
"But, Rick, I really don-"  
  
"G'bye Jonathan." With that, Rick turned around again and walked out the front door.  
  
Jonathan sighed loudly and went to sit next to Alex as he rocked back and forth.  
  
"I tried to tell him. Didn't I try to tell him?" He asked.  
  
Alex nodded, not really getting it, just agreeing with his uncle.  
  
"That's right, partner. But did he listen? No."  
  
Alex shook his head, not even looking at Jonathan.  
  
"Exactly. Now he's just a dead man walking. I guess he'll have to figure that out the hard way. . ."  
  
Alex nodded again and then asked, "Daddy dead?" He cocked his head to the side, stopped rocking, and looked at his uncle curiously.  
  
"In a way."  
  
Alex frowned, not understanding.  
  
"He's still very much alive literally. You see. . ." He paused, looking for the right words. "That just means that he's in big trouble with your mum."  
  
"Oh." He still had a look of puzzlement on his face, but ignored it and went back to what he had previously been doing.  
  
"Yeah." Jonathan said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Evie was dressed and ready to go by now.  
  
"You know, Evie, I just hope your husband isn't the *real* jealous type. We want him jealous, but we don't want Robert knocked out or anything."  
  
"Oh. That's true. I doubt it, though. I'll be lucky if he gets jealous at all, considering."  
  
"Oh, he will. Just look at you. As soon as he gets a look at you with Robert, he'll be very jealous. You better be going now."  
  
Evie nodded and soon left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
That's it for now! Sorry it was sooooooooo short, but I felt a chapter to link everything together was needed. . .Because it was so short, I promise to be a bit quicker with the next chapter! Buh-bye now!  
  
*~*  
  
Alicia 


	6. ignore this, k? It's really pointless, a...

Hello every1! Oooooookay, I just came across a very serious prollem….you see, I removed that whole vacation chapter thingy cuz it didn't need to be there nemore…but then I found out that when ppl tried to review,  it said they already had because…grr…it's a long LONG story. Anyhow, I'm putting this chapter here just cuz…and…um…well…it's gonna just have 2 be here…no point in reviewing, I suppose…

~*~

EvelynC.O (As utterly confused as you are, I can assure you.)


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own it… (sry, I'm a bit lazy…)

**A/N**~ Thanks for all of my reviews! I love you people! Again, I'm feeling lazy…so…no individual thank yous this time. Maybe next time. lol Oh, and I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update, since I said I would right after vacation…but I'm having severe writer's block and each chapter of every story I write takes me like 3—scratch that…more like 5—days! To be honest, it might have taken longer if marybug6otnile hadn't helped me get through my block! All must be happy that she's alive, cuz she's the greatest! Thanks lots, mar! Okay…now, on with it. 

Chapter 6:

Evie reached the restaurant about 5 minutes late. She looked around for a while, feeling slightly nervous, hoping to catch a glimpse of the man she hadn't seen in over a decade, while somehow also hoping she didn't. 

Suddenly, she spotted him. He looked almost the same; brown hair combed back neatly, glasses perched neatly on the end of his nose, and his button down shirt neatly pressed and tucked in. He was handsome as ever as he sat drinking his tea.

Evie breathed in deeply and walked towards the table where he sat. He didn't see her at first, as he seemed to be concentrating on something.

She tapped his shoulder lightly and he turned around suddenly. He jumped up when he noticed who it was. 

"Evie! Evelyn Carnahan!" He looked her over and then hugged her tightly. She didn't hug him back, mostly because of shock, but smiled slightly. 

"Hello, Robert."

"It's so good to see you!" He smiled broadly and there was a short silence.

"Ah, well…sit down!" He didn't bother to pull the chair out for her, but instead sat back down in his seat. It was at the moment when Evie pulled out her own chair and sat down that she remembered Robert D'Lainey for all that he was: a completely conceited, rude scoundrel who, for the most part, wasn't to be trusted. 

She remembered how he had treated her all those years ago. He acted as if she was worthless most of the time. Not only that, but he might very well have been the most sexist pig in all of England. He too was an Egyptologist and had taken many of Evie's discoveries for his own…She put up with it for a while because he seemed as if he never knew that he was doing anything wrong. She remembered the conversation she had had with him one of the times he had done that…

**********

"Robert, I really have something I need to talk to you about!" She told him that evening while they were in the library studying up on some artifact or another that Evie, of coarse, had found.

He ignored her, reading something.

"Robert!"

Again, no answer.

"_Robert!!_"

"Yes, Evie, I heard you the _first _time, now _what_ is it?!" Apparently, he had been hearing her all along. 

"Today, when we came back from our dig and out professor was congratulating _us_ on our spectacular find, he asked how we had found it and you…you told him that _you _had found it all by yourself. Why did you do such a thing?"

"Evie, Evie, Evie…" He looked at her with pity and grabbed her hand in his, "Dear, I believe it's time for you to forget about being an Egyptologist. It's not something that you need to do. Finish college and all that if you think you must, but really, don't get your hopes so high on that idea."  

"_Excuse me?_ Why shouldn't I? What are you saying, _Mr._ D'Lainey?" She took her hand away from me violently.

"Well, Evie, you're going to have a very busy life. You know, it's best for you to stay at home with the kids. Seven is a lot, you know."

"Seven kids? And might I ask, who am I to be having these **_seven _**children with?" Her eyebrows were both arched. She was fuming mad, but apparently he couldn't tell.

"Me, of coarse."

She stood up slowly and tried to calm herself down, but to no avail. "I do not want to ever see you or speak to you again, _Mr. D'Lainey_. So I'm afraid you'll just have to find another woman who you believe will do your bidding. As for me, I am not that type of woman and I can assure you, _DEAR_, that you would not enjoy my company anyhow, seeing that I can't _stand_ you! Good day!"

"Evie! Wait! No, I didn't' mean—"

"I said _good day_!" And with that she stormed off out of the library.

**********

It was then that she woke up out of her memory to hear Robert rambling on and on about himself and how he had discovered this and that in various places.

She nodded politely every once in a while when it was proper, but other than that, she couldn't get a single word in.

*~*~*~*~*

During this entire thing, while neither Robert nor Evelyn knew it, someone was watching them from not too far away. 

Rick had reached The Café just moments before Evelyn. He didn't know which person Robert was, so he just sat at a table in the very farthest corner in the room and stared at the door waiting to see Evelyn walk in.

Then, he saw her and she was actually somewhat dressed up too! Not much, of coarse…he had seen her in better. But, in her blue sundress, which reached just below the knees, her hair pulled back into an elegant bun and the matching pearl earrings and necklace that _he_ had actually bought for her, she _was_ dressed up.

He watched the two of them carefully as they greeted each other. Rick got tense when he saw that guy…Roger, or whatever his name was hug his wife. 

"If you touch her again you're toast." He said through clenched teeth as he watched.

He got angry when the guy sat down without pulling out his wife's chair, but satisfied at the same time.

He then watched as 'Roger' babbled on constantly. He only wished he could've been close enough to hear, but he guessed he had been talking about himself. Evie didn't seem interested in the least as she did nothing but nod and occasionally yawn when her friend wasn't paying attention.

Then, it seemed that he had, for once, let Evie say something, and again, Rick wished he could've heard what they were talking about.

*~*~*~*~*

"So, Evie, now that I've told you a small percentage of my accomplishments, tell me about yours."

_A small percentage?_ Evie thought to herself, _Ha! You've been going on and on for about 20 minutes and I doubt that most of it is even true! _

She was very relieved when he finally shut up and took that chance to not only talk about herself but also bring up another subject.

"Well, I'm an Egyptologist now, Robert." At that, he cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, it's not _that_ hard to believe." She was about to go off again, but calmed herself down when she remembered her mission. "I'm the head of the Egyptian department at the British Museum now. But anyway, it's been so long since I last saw you."

"Yes, and I'm so glad that you came today. I've missed you, Evie." He grabbed her hand like he had done all of those years before. 

There was an awkward silence. Robert waited for Evelyn to say that she had missed him, but what he didn't know was that Evie had no intention of doing such a thing. She hadn't missed Robert at all. Not in the least, but she did realize how much she had missed Rick. She hadn't seen him in what seemed like weeks, and she really missed being with him. 

*~*~*~*~*

When Rick saw that how that _guy_ had been looking at his wife, he got angrier than he had been before. But, that wasn't what drove him to do what he felt needed to be done. It was when he saw him hold his Evie's hand that Rick was done with his wife's antics. He knew that it was a trick to get him jealous and the truth was that it had worked. Yeah…it had definitely worked. Rick knew that the minute he felt like he needed to beat the snot out of that pampered prince of an Englishman. 

Rick, being the act-first-think-later American that he was, stood up from his seat at the table and quickly walked over to the table that he had been watching for the last 35 minutes or so.

"Rick!" Was all his wife could say when she saw him.

"Hello." Robert said, a confused look etched upon his face. Rick balled up his fist after hearing the man's voice. There was something about it that he definitely didn't like. "And might I ask, who are you?"

That was it. Rick had reached his end with this guy. Had it been anyone else, it might not have happened so quickly, but, that was just too bad. So, Rick pulled back his right arm, aimed straight for Robert's face and—

*~*~*~*~*

HAHAHA!! Y am I ending it there? Because I can! That's all for this chapter, I'm afraid! I meant for it to be longer, but oh well. You should be happy that I got it posted at all! :-P lol Just playin' wit ya! Neway, plz review! I will try my hardest to get the next one up soon, but I won't make any promises because that just jinxes everything. But, the next chapter will probably be the very last one…so, I'll be looking for lots o' reviews for this one b4 I post the next, k? I'll be looking for them, but don't worry, I won't string it out 4 too long… But, anyway, u have to review now so there! HAHAHA--*ahem* anyway… Luv ya all! G'Bye!

*~*

EvelynC.O


	8. Chapter 7 The Very Last sniff sniff

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely nothing… except maybe the plot for this story… but I barely own that because I'm sure it's copied somewhat from something out there… In short, I am a person who owns nothing, has said they own nothing, and therefore cannot be sued for anything… *sigh* there are ups and downs to everything…

**A/N**~ Allo allo! And how is everyone doing? Good… well, anyway…enough of chitchat.... thanx 2 every1! Hmm…the cliffy wasn't THAT bad was it? MUAHAHA--*cough* *cough* ahem… anyway, sorry to leave it there, but it was just so much fun! Anyway, thanx 4 the reviews.

**Nefertirievy**~ Ooh…very good idea! I think I might use that, or something like it! ;-)

**Marybug6otnile**~ One of the very best, eh? R u just saying that cuz I'm ur best friend or…do u really mean it? It is, isn't it? Its just cuz u knows me and want to make me feel better! GRR!! You bad bad person! Lol I'm not sure you can be trusted…lol J/K Thanx bunches!

**Nakhti**~ Yes, you're absolutely right! Rick IS a sexy jealous person… …. …. Oh! Okay, sry, I'm back to the world of the living… Rick never writes to you either? What's with him? How many women does he have out there and y does Evie get the most attention? Oh, and as for your review to the original chapter 6: Yes, actually, I had decided to create my own numerical system. The other one's just so old… but I figured most of the world wouldn't be to happy with me if I were to do that, so I went back to the old ways. Well, I HAD gone back to the old ways, but that created a problem and well…um…now, I'm back to my ways. Do you understand? Are you confused? Do you need help? Well, that's just too bad!

Now, on with the story…

Chapter 7: 

That was it. Rick had reached his end with this guy. Had it been anyone else, it might not have happened so quickly, but, that was just too bad. So, Rick pulled back his right arm, aimed straight for Robert's face and said calmly, "She's married!" before knocking him one right in the nose. 

Evie heard the loud, unmistakable sound of a punch and an almost silent, but still audible, sickening crack. 

Robert covered his nose with both his hands and winced in pain. His nose seemed to be bleeding nonstop as he held it. 

"What the bloody Hell was that for you stupid—" Robert stopped abruptly when he saw the look on his attacker's face. He knew right away that that guy, who's name was apparently Rick, was not afraid to knock him a few times more. 

He turned to Evie and asked her for an explanation. "Evie, what's going on?"

Evelyn sighed audibly and bit her lip. She looked over to her husband, then to her ex boyfriend, and then down to her hands, which she was fidgeting with nervously. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Robert. I didn't mean for it to turn out this way. Well, maybe I did but I guess I hadn't really realized that it. Oh," She explained everything to both Rick and Robert. Everything about the argument that had started it, how that whole thing had made her feel, and about the plans that she and Heather had thought up.

When she finally finished, Rick stared at her, not knowing what to say. Robert, on the other hand, had a lot to say. 

"What? He's your husband? What insane impulse in your tiny brain made you do something like that?" He winced again in pain. It hurt to yell like that. 

Evie understood his outburst. After all, if it hadn't been for this whole thing, he wouldn't be standing there with a badly bleeding and most likely broken nose. 

"Hey," Rick said, grabbing onto Robert's shirt collar tightly, "do _not_ talk to my wife that way. Do you understand?"

"I suggest you let go of me. I will sue you for everything you do!"  
  


"Look, Roger,"

"Robert." He said, defiantly.

"Whatever. I have no problem paying for whatever damages that I might and very well could cause to you… I'm hoping I make myself clear enough."

Robert nodded, trying horribly to hide the fear that he had of being hit again.

"Good." He finally let go and Robert rubbed his neck slowly. 

A waiter came over to the group and told them quietly that they were disturbing the customers and would have to leave. 

Robert took down the napkin to see if his nose had stopped bleeding. It had somewhat, but not much. He put it down on the table, stained as it was, and picked up a new one. 

"Come on, Evie. Let's go." Rick smiled at her slightly as he put his arm around her waist. She smiled back and they walked out together.

However, Robert followed them, insisting that they drive him to the hospital because he thought it would be impossible for him to drive with a broken nose.

*~*~*~*~*

The ride was silent for a while, except for the occasional grumbles from Robert.

Rick did feel just a tiny bit bad for punching him so hard, although he did deserve it.

"Hey, uh… sorry, about the er…punch, Roger." 

Robert grunted at that. "It's Robert and I'm sure you are."

"Right." So what if he didn't remember his name? He was lucky Rick was close to his name at all. 

"So, uh, no hard feelings, right?"

"Hardly. You are paying for my expenses, you know."

Rick sighed loudly and looked over to Evie who was in the middle of rolling her eyes irritably.

"Yes, Robert, _yes_…" She said.

He smiled at her and wished he hadn't acted the way he had those days ago. He was such a jerk sometimes.   

When they reached the hospital, Rick went to the front desk and asked that the bill for Robert's costs would be sent to he and Evie so that they could pay them.

After al of that was settled, Evelyn and Rick traveled to the parking lot. 

"I'm sorry, Rick." Evie broke the silence on the way to the car. "You just made me really angry that day."

"No, Evie it's my fault." They had reached the car, but didn't get in. "I shouldn't have been such a jerk. I'm sorry."

It was silent again. "So," Evie said,  "truce?"

She held out her hand and smiled.

"Truce." Rick grinned back and shook her hand. He then pulled her in for a long kiss, which neither had had in what seemed like weeks. 

A while later, they got in the car and headed for Heather's house where almost all of Evie's clothes were. (She had gotten so many to make it seem like Evie wouldn't be back in a long while…)

Evie knocked on the door few times before Heather finally answered.

"Evie!" She looked at her friend and then behind her to see if she saw Rick's car. She did and knew right away that either he had gotten completely jealous and demanded she go home with him or he had found her out…

"Come in." Heather said. "So, tell me, what happened?"

"Well…" Evie bit her lip, "Rick broke Robert's nose…"

Heather immediately burst out laughing. She was cracking up because of the image in her head of Robert's face after getting a punch like that.

"It really wasn't that funny… Actually, I feel sort of bad about it."

"What for? Robert's a jerk anyway. I'm sure he deserved it." She was still giggling every once in a while.

Evie smiled slightly and then started giggling herself. "Yes, I suppose you're right."

While Evie was getting all of her things, she told Heather the entire story and with it finally found the humor in it all.

When she went downstairs to the door, she dropped her suitcase and gave her friend a hug. "Thanks so much, Heather. For everything."

"Don't mention it! Hey, do you think I should open a business? Maybe I could do this for women all over Europe!"

"I don't know, Heather. There'd be an awful lot of men in hospitals with broken noses…" They both laughed at that. Then Evie picked her suitcase up again and opened the door to see Rick standing there. 

"Hey! I thought I'd help you with your luggage…"

"Yeah, that'd be great…"

"Hello, Rick." Heather greeted him.

"Hi, Heather." He said exasperatedly and smiled slightly. He knew that the whole thing had actually been her idea. He liked Heather, of coarse, but she just caused too much trouble.

She smiled back, knowing exactly why he had said it that way.

"Well, goodbye now! Have fun!"

Evie rolled her eyes at that and then walked out after Rick.

*~*~*~*~*

When they got home, Evie was greeted happily by her son.

"Mummy!" He called as he jumped into her arms.

"Hello, Darling."

"You're home! I glad cuz now Daddy won't make my food no more."

"Right. I'm glad too." She said.

After everything was squared away and back to normal, Rick and Evie made up just like any other couple after such an argument…

*~*~*~*~*

Fin.

There, did every1 like it? I hope so! Are you going to miss it? Are you glad it's finally over? Do you wish it hadn't been quite so short? (That's what I wish…) Well, tell me your thoughts in a review! I'd be very very happy to hear from every1! Oh, and while it's completely unprofessional and all that, now is the time that I am going to give you some other stories to read (Including some of my own :-P):

The Mummy 3: Imhotep's Revenge by marybug6otnile

Tears as Rain also by marybug6otnile

Desertion by toni isis

Written in the Sand by Minute Maid Apple Juice

Her Sweet Desert Rose by Imhoteps Lover

Cairo Nights by Nakhti

And The Lost Ring, The Luck of the Egyptian, and Deliver Us From Evie by me (EvelynC.O) 

I know I know…That's way not cool to promote my own stories so much, but I wrote them, so that's the least I can do… Anyway, I love you all! Every one of you who reviewed! Thanx so much!

*~*

EvelynC.O


End file.
